Integrated circuit substrates, such as silicon wafers, may contain test structures between the integrated circuits. The test circuits may include electrical probe pads. Dicing operations such as sawing which separate the integrated circuits may cut through the electrical probe pads. Cracks may propagate in the substrate from diced edges of the substrate toward the integrated circuits.